


Noctis and His P.I.G.s

by fourtypercent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Each part has smut, Eventual Smut, Karaoke, M/M, bar setting, then off to a hotel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent
Summary: Three part smut drabbles





	Noctis and His P.I.G.s

**Author's Note:**

> “For once I'm not tired,” he said as he unlocked our room. 
> 
> “Really? What do you want to do?” We sat down at the hotel table. He shrugged his slim shoulders, a fine blush spread across his pale cheeks. I saw that he muttered something, he looked up at me and turned away. “Noct, what is it?” My voice was full of drunken concern. 
> 
> “It wouldn't be fair to you if I ask,” he quietly said.
> 
> “What is it? You can ask me anything!” Oh, how I wanted to hug him and do many naughty things to him.

♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

 

The music was loud enough to still have a conversation with your tablemates. The lights swirled above causing my blonde hair to change to violet, green, red and blue. The atmosphere was intoxicating. Good thing this is a karaoke bar.

Noctis is wearing his Royal Raiment and Ignis, Gladiolus and I are wearing our Glaive attire, I took my jacket off. As we got ready, Noctis told us he just wanted to go out, so why in the hell is he wearing a full suit? We have a private table with our own staff to dote on us. Man, being a prince must rock! Everyone stops what they're doing just to make sure you're satisfied. Talk about living in the lap of luxury!

Our waitress returns with our drink order, she makes a show of reaching towards us, she bends almost all the way at her hips and her cleavage almost fully showing. Ignis has a glass of scotch on the rocks, Gladio has a beer, I have a mixed drink of rum and coke with two limes wedges while Noctis has a root beer. Guess he must be trying to keep up his image of being innocent or he's the smart one and told Ignis that he'll be the D.D. 

“Anything else I can get ya’ll?” she asks, perhaps a little too friendly, she must be pleading for a good tip. She smiles brightly as the darkest member at our table, Noct says that we're good. 

The people singing up on stage were not too bad. Some songs I didn't know, but most of them are pretty close to their original recording. 

“One of us should go sing!” I happily suggest. Cold looks fell upon me, I gulped. Why were we at a karaoke bar if we weren't here to sing?

“Then go” Noctis held up his hand as an invitation towards the stage, his blue eyes shining in the dance lights, “I've heard you sing, you're pretty good.”

He has such a soft voice, I wonder how he'd sound if he sang. I'm not sure if he has the vocal range for some songs. It's true, I am a good singer, but I'm a klutz and I'd rather not embarrass myself too much if I can help it. Well, maybe. Maybe if Noctis looks my way, I wonder what I should sing for him? A few thoughts whizzed through my fast paced mind. 

A few drinks later and I was getting weak in the knees. No matter what, my knees feel the alcohol first. I got up, perhaps a bit too fast, and almost ran through the bar to the stage. I knew what song to sing, and it was either going to work or fail miserably. 

The host announced that a new singer was about to sing a song for the crowd and to be nice to him. Ha, I'll make a fool of myself if it means a certain pair of blue-grey eyes look at me. 

“Let's hear it for Prompto!” the host clapped as he gave me the microphone. The music had barely any kind of musical intro to it, so I was singing right away.

“Don't Stop Me Now - Queen” flashed across the monitor 

“Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time” I loved this song, it was for my dark haired beauty that was sitting far away in the corner. I don't care if he knows that I'm singing this for him, all they knew is I loved this song!

 

“I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go” I pictured him using his warping ability, that really did defy the laws of gravity. Him flying the Regalia over the land, he was definitely a better pilot than a driver.

 

“There's no stopping me  
I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you” Yes Noctis, I really do want to make a supersonic man out of you. I really want to sing this privately to you, but for now I'll have to sing it to this room of strangers.

“Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call” Please call me, I'll always answer you, even if you need to wake me up.

“Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all” I'll never give up trying for you, my precious sweet dark prince.

“Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode” If he clues in at the table and the other two notice, I'm a dead man. I can imagine if he actually does hold the same feelings for me, he may be either blushing like a damn fool, play it off as him being clueless, or he's standing at attention. 

“I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you” or man, if you want to play dress up you can be a woman or a man. My Noctis in a dress? Mmm, I like the thoughts of that, I can playfully pull your hair and slap that nice ass of yours then.

“Don't stop me don't stop me  
Don't stop me hey hey hey  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh, I like it  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me ah  
Oh yeah  
Alright” how can I say that I've always had these deep feeling for you? I don't have the right words, so this song will do my talking for me.

“Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you” Please, Noct, please know that this is for you!

“Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time (wooh)  
Just give me a call (alright)  
Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all  
La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh”

I ended the song at the right note, “Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Prompto!” I had some people stand up and clap for me, some whistling from the crowd below. I tried to look around towards my table, but the lights were too bright. I left the stage and the next singer was up. I passed by many tables and made my way back to the bar. Time for my regret drink, a double. 

I managed to find our table, Ignis looked tired, Gladio was drunker than I've ever seen him, and Noctis looked annoyed. Annoyed isn't the right word I could use. Mega ultra super pissed off would sum up how he looked. When he gets like this, even I know when to shut my stupid mile a minute mouth. He paid for our tab, left a nice tip for our busty waitress, and somehow managed to get the mountain of a man, Gladiolus, to get his ass out to the car. 

Our presence was causing a scene. Onlookers knew me from the stage, but they knew who Noctis is. He gathered attention regardless of where he went. We didn't make a fuss getting into the car, we all knew when to keep our stupid thoughts and comments to ourselves. Now is that time. 

Prearranged hotel accommodations were made. Ignis and Gladio shared a room, good thing too, they both smelled of a bad combination of strong alcohol. I smelled sweet and sour from my drink, plus, I'm sure Gladio being how he is may have spilled his drink on Ignis and Noct. Dumbass. 

The two older drunks went to their room, Noct lead the way to ours. I hummed the song that I sang on stage, it has a catchy beat and the lyrics are amazing.

“For once I'm not tired,” he said as he unlocked our room. 

“Really? What do you want to do?” We sat down at the hotel table. He shrugged his slim shoulders, a fine blush spread across his pale cheeks. I saw that he muttered something, he looked up at me and turned away. “Noct, what is it?” My voice was full of drunken concern. 

“It wouldn't be fair to you if I ask,” he quietly said.

“What is it? You can ask me anything!” Oh, how I wanted to hug him and do many naughty things to him. 

He was totally embarrassed, “I want to fool around,” he caught a glimpse of my shock then somehow turned a darker shade of red and turned away. His hands were in his lap. Did he know my song was meant for him?

“Not sure how your father or even Ignis would feel if I called an escort for you…” I began. really? Why would the Prince of Insomnia want a simple escort? What's wrong with me? Me, damn it! I'm right *fucking* here!

“No.” he looked me dead in the eye “Not like that. With …” his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink under his hair. Oh, how I want to brush that hair away to look into your eyes.

“Wiiiiith..?” I dragged the word out. 

He got embarrassed again, the tips of his ears turned a dangerous shade of red. “You,” he managed to finally whisper.

Yes! 

Me! All of me! Oh yes, baby! Me, the Prompt’s gonna take care of you! Mmm huummm! You're going to be sore tomorrow and it won't be from a hangover! Sweet baby chocobos! Yes! Haha! In my mind, I'm jumping and screaming about how elated I was to finally fool around with my crush! Damn, you're going to be screaming my name, so don't think of holding back. 

I tried to keep my face still while a cheerleader of myself danced in my head. He smiled a bit but mainly averted his eyes “Please, say something” he managed to say.

I know what I want to say, but I'll end up looking like a damn idiot. My cock sprang to life taking my words away. Stupid leather pants, there so constricting! I did not know what to say, for once I said what I wanted to say in my head. I got up from the chair, and reached for his laced fingers. I picked up his right hand and brought it to my lips. I gave it a soft kiss, and he finally looked up at me. His blue-grey eyes met mine, and I could see his emotions. A smile spread on his kissable looking lips. I licked mine in anticipation, his smile grew. He stood up and leaned close to me. I smelled the karaoke bar and Gladio’s spilled beer on him, under those smells I could smell him. He was fresh like a spring breeze but sharp like winter. I followed his lead and we finally kissed. 

It was like fireworks went off. It was magical, innocent and soft. I felt his tongue on my lip, I opened my mouth to allow him in. His tongue was exploring me with such feverish intent, his breathing quickened, and I brought the two of us closer together. I could feel he was hard, the two of us made the room too hot to be in. I broke away from our heated kiss. My knees that already felt weak now felt like jello, I gently touched his face, he moaned into my touch and kept kissing me. This can't be real, I may have to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He nibbled on my lip, I opened my eyes and he smiled under his kiss. He reached around me, he pulled me close to him. I felt his body temperature rising, I wanted to nibble on his neck, but why does he have such kissable lips? I closed my eyes and returned the heated deep kiss.

“What now?” he asked, he was breathing hard. He undid the buttons of my jacket, I quickly shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor behind me.

“Anything you want”, I was short of breath, too.

“I'm not sure what to do, take the lead” 

I turned with him in my arms and make him walk backwards to the bed. His knees hit the bed and he sat down. He undid the buttons on his jacket and tossed it aside. Not wasting any time, he undid my pants and pulled my throbbing cock out. He held it in his hand for a second and devoured it the next. His speed made me see stars! He slowly sucked on me, bringing me close to climax. I placed my hands in his feather soft hair being careful not to pull it. He licked the vein that ran down the length of my cock, I shuttered and tightened my grip. I felt him moan, he was new at this, but from my gasps he knew to know what I liked. 

“Noct, I'm going to cum” I wanted to thrust myself into his sweet mouth. He almost pulled away from my cock, he used both hands to stroke me and his mouth stayed right at the tip. I almost screamed out in pleasure when I came, his soft hair felt like how clouds should feel in my grip. 

The tremors overtook me, Noctis opened his mouth a let me go free, I laid down on the bed beside him enjoying the after glow, my legs hug off the edge of the bed. Through the rush of climax I brought my hands to my face so I could cover my eyes, he was a quick learner, and I hope we can do this again. I heard him moving around, with a quick glance, he had just removed his tie, his vest with the small skulls was gone, and now was working on the buttons of his shirt. As much as I wanted to rip the shirt off of him, I knew we’d have some serious explaining to Ignis when Noctis has to get them sewn back on, he tossed the soft black shirt aside. The dim light from outside made his skin glow a faint blue, he laid down beside me.

“This isn't comfortable” he whispered to me, I was still gasping and managed to look over at him. I smiled with not so much as lust, but deep seeded love. He helped me sit up, remove my shirt, and he watched as I fumbled with the clasps and laces of my heavy leather boots. As much as I love them, the boots weigh so much, my feet and legs feel much better without their weight. He stood up beside me and slowly helped me remove the tight leather pants, I helped him out of his dress pants. His narrow hips were soft to the touch, looks like they could take a kiss or two.

We got into bed and laid together, he just stared at me, he was blushing and smiling. “You have such nice eyes” he whispered to me. He then reached over and hugged me. Hugs are so amazing and innocent, but his was out of need. He needed me to bring him to satisfaction, and the only way I was to do it was for me to get hard again. 

“My eyes are nothing compared to yours, Noctis” I purred his name. 

He reached up and stroked my cheek, he's too amazing for words. The damn song was still in my head from earlier, so I sang some of it. “Don't stop me now” I hummed the piano part and drummed my fingers across his body, “don't stop me, 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time” I didn't raise my voice like I did on stage, but he laughed and kissed me.

“Thank you for the song” he nuzzled under my chin, his hair tickled my chest and chin. I felt his hot mouth on my collarbone, he was kissing and licking at my skin.

“Anytime, my Noctis” I ran my hand through his hair.

“Mmm, I like that” 

“Huh?” 

“You called me yours. I like that.”

I smiled like an idiot, “I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars, On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control, I am a sex machine ready to reload, Like an atom bomb about to, Oh oh oh oh oh explode” 

He laughed again and looked at me, his dark eyes were shining in the dark, “I love hearing you sing, but I'd love it even more if you didn't leave me hanging, I'd like a chance to explode.”

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline, my poor Noct is suffering from neglect, time to end his suffering. I held his chin and brought my lips to his. The kiss this time was rough. He climbed on top of me, and leaned down pressing his hard erection into my belly. It twitched with anticipation, he really needs to get fucked.

“Noct” I mumbled around his strong lips, he ignored me and roughly pulled my hair making me moan.

“I love hearing your voice Prom, keep making noises for me. The others aren't special enough to hear your voice, I am. Moan for me” he sucked on my collarbone again. If he keeps at it I might get a hickey. 

The thrill of being so open with him was beyond my wildest dreams. My cock sprang back to its former glory and was pressed to his. 

“If you want to hear me moan, then let me fuck you.” he answered me with a nibble to my ear.

I looked around the dark room, what would I use as lubrication so I don't hurt him? After a quick sweep of the room, I looked back at him, his eyes were full of want. He got up and grabbed his bag, quickly rummaged threw one of the side pockets, and tossed a small bottle at me, “Use this”

Strawberry scent? Noctis how did you know? 

“You don't wanna know what I went through to get that” he was embarrassed again.

“Ha, Prince Charmless comes through and saves the day again!” he smiled, “Please keep smiling for me” 

“Only if you make me moan” I was about to pump some lube onto my fingers but he tackled me to the bed “I don't like to be kept waiting” he kissed me again. How many times is he going to make me see stars?

He ground his hips into mine, his icy skin made my hands burn. I still have the small bottle of lubricant in my hand and finally managed to pump some on my fingers. The scent of strawberries filled the room, I tested the so called waters by inching my finger into him. He melted under my touch, he pushed back on my hand accepting more. I slowly added another finger. 

“I won't break you know” he mumbled through another rough kiss.

“I don't want to hurt you” my free hand gripped his hair again. I kept flexing and moving my fingers around his lubed hole.

“Prom, don't keep me waiting”

Ready or not, I shoved a third finger in him, he moaned into my chest “I thought you said you wanted me to moan”

Noctis looked at me with his dreamy eyes and smiled, “Shut up” 

I removed my fingers from him and rubbed myself with my strawberry scented hand.

“I need to show you something pretty cool” his face shows both mysterious excitement and lust.

“What is it?” I kissed the soft skin of his chest, we both were breathing hard. 

He was fully prepared for me, he straddled me, and he slowly took me in one thrust. He didn't move, so I held his hips and encouraged him to get going. 

He was slow at first, he needed to get use to me, but soon his soft moans filled the room.

“Show me Noct” I reminded him, I pinched one of his erect nipples. He looked down at me and smiled. He picked up his pase and he started turning blue. He was using his warping and dodging technique to have sex! He was leaving visible after images of himself all over me. The room started filling up with the light of his after images. The faces of his after image showed how much he was enjoying himself, his movements picked up in speed. 

He almost stopped, he leaned forward on me and kissed me. He hissed when I nearly pulled out of him, I slammed myself into him as hard as I could go, he and I moaned out for each other. We rolled over on the bed, misjudged where the edge was a fell off in a crumpled heap.

He laughed, “Never fell off a bed before, Six, that was amazing!”

I knew I'd find a way to embarrass myself, I'm sure he's done with me now.

“Why so sad?” he moved my hair from my face, he smiled and laughed.

“I just wanted a good time with you,” I muttered. I sat up, leaned against the bed we just fell out of, and tried to cover that fact I was still hard. 

He grabbed my arms, and slid them down towards my wrists. He gently held my hands, “I am having a good time having a good time!” 

I smiled up at him, “You like Queen?”

“I love Queen, I'm amazed you chose that song” 

“Really?” Noctis gave me a small kiss.

“Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time. I'm having a ball. Don't stop me now” he sang gently to me. He climbed slowly onto my lap, found my stiff cock and slid it back into place. He wrapped his arms around me, 

He slowly found a good pace, but sadly, my legs were suffering, my feet fell asleep. He must of seen that my face was slightly contorted under my internal pain, he shifted me on the floor and laid down between the two beds and pulled me on top of him. 

He began pulling my hair, he tugged it so I'd kiss him again. He played with my nipples, giving them a squeeze and a flick, I moaned into our unbreakable kiss. His tongue explored my mouth, sliding over my tongue making me moan more. 

I pulled away from our kiss, “Oh Noct, I'm on a rocket ship on my way to Mars”

He smiled and said “I'm like an atom bomb about to Oh oh oh oh oh explode!” I grabbed his cock and gave it a firm grip and pumped it in time with my movement. He came between us, making me cum right after him.

We laid on the floor where we landed for a while. He traced my collarbone with his slim fingers, “What song should I sing for you?” 

I laughed. He keeps amazing me, I'm afraid if he keeps it up, we will be covered in rug burn. “How about ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’?”

“Nah, something better. ‘Bicycle Song’, because I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride my bike” 

“You're so dorky” I hugged him and helped him stand up so we could go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1! 
> 
> Song belongs to Queen, I love it for those two goof balls! I love kareoke, so that's where I was inspired from.


End file.
